The ACADEMY Wiki Tutorial
(( Placeholder while its built and finalized )) :::::::: :::::::: Introduction Alright! So you've sent some tuition in, got a character enrolled, and now yer on the Alpha Team! Congratulations! So you know some of the basics... But wait, where's YOUR wiki page? Hey, we update sporadically based on what we're doing, but if you need help, just PM Genevieve or Maerik to get your initial page up in the characters section! From there... Well, that's what this is for. Getting Started OKAY! First off, you need to know: there are two versions of the editer available for people to use on this site. When you first start a new page, you're given a very basic HTML box to start. You can just enter whatever you want, based on how skillful you are, and Save the Page from there. When you next click in the upper left to Edit the Page, you'll likely get the Advanced Editor, which is what I'm going to start off showing to you. The Templates First, you'll want the basic framework we use to keep things uniform. You can find the Character Template HERE to start; just open it in a separate window; that page opens in edit mode, so copy and paste it over to your own page. Be careful not to edit it; we'll update it ourselves if we need to, but we like keeping it uniform :P Now, the categories should look like: infobox *'The infobox is placeholder code for the Right Most Box when character panels are featured. To enable it on your page, you must be editing your page, and go to the '''Wiki Templates' drop down menu. Under that, click Other Templates/Magic Words. 'You can delete this placeholder box before or afterward, but for whatever reason, it copies and pastes broken. Anyhow. Mouse over the infobox, and if its working, you'll get a quicklook bubble showing the info, and from there you can click on the box and edit your info. '' Introduction *''This is the introduction for your character. Usually a generalized description or a story lead in. Most of these catagories can be optional, but we like to know as much as possible, so try and think hard here! This is the place for that kind of information! Background *''Where is your character from? How was their childhood? Growing up was easy or tough? Did they have friends? Little adventures growing up? Tragedies?'' Personality and Appearance *''How does your character react in public? Is the face they present the same person as the one that works in their head? If someone is looking at your character, how would they describe their appearance? Would there anything normal people would consider is 'off' about them?'' Powers and Abilities *''Pretty self explanatory. How powerful is your character? With the Academy being a heroic training program for teens, most aren't very powerful, and some are limited in various ways. Give a little bit of flavor for the powers, how they affect your character, what exactly they have accomplished with their powers versus what the 'could' do with them, all that.'' Weaknesses *''Whether its Meteor Rock, A huge Ego or the Sound of Music, all characters have some vulnerability, weakness, or annoyance that makes them human' / alien / robot / other.''' Adventures *''This comes later on, but can be used to give quick summaries about experiences characters had before the Academy. Traditionally though, we detail our adventures from the RPs on the main forum here. Our Main RPs are carried out on the Champions Online forums, and we also have many side stories happening in our own Roleplay Forum. '' *''Our Current Main RP is: Welcome to H.E.L.L.! which is Issue #3. Alternate Universes *''We have a LOT of great ideas and alternate versions of our characters. We know participants work hard on fitting those details in, and this is the place to showcase those!'' Trivia *''Any odd, annoying, cute, or funny thing happen to your character? Think of this as a place to answer those questions that might come up if someone had 10 questions to ask them.'' Notes *''And OOC or IC details we should know about? Light blind, impaired perceptions, never looks people in the eyes? List those details here to make sure everyone knows!'' Category:Tutorials